Five Nights with Tails: Survive the Night
by Flutter-SparkX
Summary: AU. Tails the Fox, a young Mobian with a heart heavy from personal loss, has found himself a job as a Night Guard at the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Realizing there's horror in the company's history, he strives to learn the truth behind it all, but will the animatronics help him? Or will he be stuffed in a suit? Rated T for language, occasional crude humor, and violence.
**Introduction Notes**

Hello, fellow FanFiction readers and writers! I am your host, the ever lively and forever dreaming Prince of Shadows, otherwise known as Sora. If you're curious what this story is, then allow me to illuminate the truth for you.

This story, as you may have guessed from the section it is placed in, is a Five Nights at Freddy's (FNaF) and Sonic the Hedgehog (StH) crossover story. Now, let me make this perfectly clear here and now: I do not own either of these universes in any way, shape, or form, nor do I own the characters and such in each universe. Also, if at any point in time you disagree with the conclusions I have drawn and highlighted concerning the FNaF lore, keep it to yourself. I am not typing this story simply for you to cry "liar" and point the finger at me saying I'm twisting facts about FNaF or Sonic, okay? These are just my conclusions based on my observations concerning the games, and this is just my idea of a way the two universes could be made to connect. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. You are welcome to leave if you're one of those people who just can't stand others disagreeing with or having a different opinion than you. Any flames on my ideas on the FNaF lore will be presently and completely ignored. To each their own, people, so please don't waste either of our time.

Okay, now that the disclaimer and opinion notes are covered, we can get down to the brass tacks. Now, to give me more room to work with in terms of characters to fill various roles, I'm mixing together the universes of Sonic X, the Sonic games (excluding the Boom ones - While Rise of Lyric looks good and has an okay story, the deviation from standard Sonic style was just too great for my liking, and they dropped too many very good characters in exchange for that Sticks girl. Seriously, she makes it all stupider than needed, and their making of Knuckles into an idiot was a bad move; yes, the red knucklehead was a stubborn, slightly arrogant bonehead who was tricked far too often, but he was never blatently stupid like they depict him in the Boom universe), and the Sonic the Hedgehog TV show, aka Sonic SatAM. This means the Freedom Fighters from SatAM will be in here, at least most of them, at some point or another, and, yes, Tails has had to endure the mess of losing Cosmo - but that'll be important for the story, believe me! It'll help him out later. But the main point is there'll be lots of characters from the games for certain, including Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and several others, although I'm not sure if Silver or Blaze will appear at all - we'll see on those two.

For those who read and review my story, I would like to make it clear that I will neither read nor tolerate flames. However, if you have constructive criticism or anything else you'd like to say, feel free to leave your comments in a review. Oh, and before I forget, my thanks to Da-Tenshi Setsuna for giving me some of the inspiration for this fic. If events seem at all similar to her work anywhere in here, it's for that reason, to pay homage to her work. However, this is all mostly my work. Also, if any songs appear in this fic, unless I say otherwise, I DO NOT own them! And, if at any point you see brackets like these [] in the fic, that's going to contain a Back Ground Music suggestion of something you should listen to in that scene to get more of the mood. Won't happen often, but I figure it might help. Thank you, and enjoy the Fanfic!

Here's a little preview of sorts to, heh, whet your appetite with. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Preview**

Picture if you will that you're watching all of the following on a theater screen.

(Everything is pitch-black, completely silent. Suddenly there is the sound of a phone ringing, seeming to echo all around, followed by the sound of a phone being picked up. Then you can hear a man speaking over the phone as if on speaker.)

"Uh, hello? Hello-hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice."

[BGM - Tune from FNaF 3 trailer]

(An image flashes over the screen for a quarter of a second, a glimpse of Freddy's face with his lower jaw hanging open and the words "It's Me!" flickering above him. Then the camera pans forward through a dark hall similar to the ones in the first FNaF game, coming to the first game's dining room and zooming in on the main Fazbear band standing on the stage. They seem at first to be deactived, shut down and dormant. Then, the screen flickers and they seem active, their eyes open and staring ahead, followed by a second flicker before they're seen staring at you, their sclera and irises turned completely black and their pupils shining bright white before all goes black. Words appear on the screen, blood red and slowly being zoomed in on.)

Abandoned...

(The camera now focuses on Foxy in Pirate's Cove, the curtains open and the animatronic himself simply standing still with his head bowed low, inactive. A flicker, and suddenly he's staring at the camera, his golden eyes shining in the darkness, a second flicker making his eyes turn black as the others' had, his hook raised, before a third causes him to disappear, the "Out of Order" sign in front of his curtain knocked over.)

Forsaken...

(A new camera shows an image of the Backstage area, the endoskeleton sitting on the table in the center as usual. Suddenly there is a flicker, and Golden Freddy's suit appears next to the endoskeleton, seated as he would be if he appeared in the office. A second flicker, and now his head is raised and turned towards the camera, glowing white lights shining in the center of his eyes, a third flicker causing him to suddenly appear standing directly in front of the camera, his face shrouding the rest of the room.)

Left to rot...

(Yet another camera shows an image of the FNaF 2 Parts and Services room, the room shrouded in shadow and all of the original four animatronics lying on the floor in their Withered states. A flicker, and suddenly they're standing up, seeming to look around, another flicker overtaking the screen before they're suddenly all staring at the camera.)

Outraged...

(Again there is a change of camera, now showing the Toy trio on their show stage, the angle showing them from the side. A flicker, and their eyes have all turned in their sockets to stare into the camera. Another flicker, and suddenly their heads have turned completely to the camera, their eyes all going black, Toy Chica's beak vanishing to reveal her inner set of teeth.)

Vengeful...

(A view of the main dining room, Balloon Boy standing off to the side, takes over the screen, the short animatronic staring off to the side with his trademark wide grin. A flicker flashes through the screen, revealing BB to be now staring into the camera, before a new camera shows a view of Kid's Cove, Mangle's broken form lying on the ground. Another flicker, and suddenly she's hanging from the cieling, staring at the camera with both heads before we see the Prize Corner.

[BGM - Pop Goes the Weasel - FNaF 2]

(As Pop Goes the Weasel plays for a moment, you can see the large Gift Box against the wall open its lid, black hands with three fingers on each gripping the edge. A flicker fills the screen, the audio going slightly static-bound as the flicker affects the screen, and suddenly you can see the Puppet peeking out at the camera over the edge of the Gift Box's side. Another flicker, and now you see him standing at his full height in the Gift Box, his gaze focused on the camera.)

Can you survive?

(The screen changes one last time, and you see a figure sitting in the FNaF 2 office's desk chair, hidden behind the desk and monitor. The monitor lowers, and the figure is revealed to be none other than Tails the Fox as he appears in the Sonic games, only slightly taller and with more definition to his physique. Wearing a black baseball cap with the Fazbear Entertainment logo on the front, he looked towards the hall with wide eyes, for a moment getting a look of fear before breathing deeply, on exhale seeming to become calm and determined. Stepping around the desk to reveal he is also dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants with his favored sneakers and gloves, he stands in the center of the room, firmly planted in front of the desk, his fists clenched and namesakes growing still. The screen goes black, and another line of text appears, what seems to be blood slowly dripping from the letters.)

Enjoy your stay...

(*Puppet jumpscare*)

Five Nights at Freddy's


End file.
